This is a proposal to continue the Pediatric Critical Care Trauma Scientist Development Program (PCCTSDP) as a national program (not institutional) to support research career development for young faculty in pediatric critical care and pediatric trauma surgery. The goal of the PCCTSDP is to increase the number of highly trained, successfully funded and sustainable physician scientists in pediatric critical care and trauma surgery, who will do translational research to enhance the scientific understanding of the pathophysiology and clinical management of critical illness and trauma, with emphasis on long-term consequences of critical illness and injury for children and families. In the first fourteen years of the program, 46 Scholars have been appointed, 28 have obtained their own K08 or K23 awards, and 6 have received at least one R01 award with many achieving other federal and foundation awards. The PCCTSDP awardees (Scholars) are selected by a National Advisory Committee (NAC) consisting of outstanding pediatric and trauma surgeon scientists who are leaders in the field. Two new Scholars are appointed annually. Applicants will identify an outstanding scientific mentor, potentially at an institution separate from their fellowship training, and will be sponsored by their department chair. Each Scholar will spend 2 years in an intense research training environment in basic, clinical or translational research, with a minimum of 75% protection from non-research responsibilities (Phase I). In the subsequent 3 years (for a total of 5 years), Scholars must be financially supported by their institutions to continue to have at least 50% - 75% protection to transition into independent investigators (Phase II). Scholars are expected to apply for their own extramural funding in the form of a K or R level award in the first 18 months of the K12 award. PCCTSDP conducts an annual scientific retreat during which Scholars will interact with the NAC members and NIH staff, present their scientific work, discuss their career development plans and progress, and participate in selected workshops on faculty development, grant writing, mock grant reviews, and other relevant topics. By providing extended training and protected time to develop outstanding skills in these young faculty, the PCCTSDP will continue to increase the pool of skilled investigators in pediatric critical care and trauma.